Abridged Series Wiki
Abridged Series Wiki was the first wiki to exist that was about abridging, this wiki would later be out done by SuperMerlin100. This wiki is also dead, so don't bother visting. Instead, continue to browse this wiki, it's much funnier. But since October of 2012, Matty'ere got admin status, and him and fellow helper Chaossy have been on the wiki fucking everything up. How this wiki was formed No one knows how, or why this wiki was made. All our experts have been able to figure out was that it was created in 2009 by some guy named Bren. He contributed basically nothing to the site so he was quickly forgotten. Later on, a user named Endar Ren became admin, and quickly took over the wiki. Then in 2012, Mattroks took over the wiki, and with a tyrannical iron fist, has proceeded to ruin everything good about the wiki. But that's ok, cause no one uses the wiki anyway. Admins The wiki has only had about 1 active admin at a time and none of them have contributed jack shit. Here's a list of all the admins and their accomplishments: *Bren: Founded the wiki. And uh... That's about it. *Berober04: Was made admin for unknown reasons. Edited 2 articles. *AikojOi: Made the least amount of edits of all the admins. *Endar_Ren: The only admin besides CSD to actually do anything. Stopped doing stuff in 2011 because he realized that the wiki was fucking stupid and that it should be abandoned. *1Kids: Edited two articles, then was made admin. Did nothing afterwards. *CSD/ThornBrain: Was the only other admin to actually do anything. Deleted his account when he "Left abridging" because abridgers are emo whiny pants. *Mattroks101: A massive faggot and the only active admin. He is harsh as fuck and will ban your ass for the simplest mistakes. *Chaossy: The only admin who actaully knows what he's doing. Sadly doesn't visit the wiki very much anymore. What you'll find on the wiki Basically nothing of interest. There are many, many, many, many pages of abridged series that no one cares about because they are crap. Also, the site currently has no mods or admins that use it, so you can make whatever article you want in it and no one will care. NOT ANYMORE! As for the quality of pages on the wiki, most look like this. However there are a few good articles on there, just no one reads them. Interesting tid bits of info *1KidsEntertainment hates the wiki with a burning passion, however he is actually an admin there, and was one of the people who helped it in it's early stages.( *1Kids also once asked Endar Ren if he could teach him about editing. *HieiRox is an admin solely because someone vandilized his page. *There are at least 100 blank pages on there, but CSD won't delete any of them .(Those pages are now deleted, thanks to Chaossy's and Mattroks's power. *Because there are no admins or mods on there, you can post anything and it won't be deleted.(Until October 2012) *The entire wiki is full of unwarrented self importance, and newbies. *Mattroks101 still uses the wiki to find new interviewees. Category:Teh Abridged Communi(t)y Category:That Other Abridged Wiki Category:Pointless things to do Category:This is what's wrong with the internet these days